1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a computer input device, and more particularly, to a computer input device which may be manipulated on a plane or by a finger.
2. Related Art
With the development and progress of technology, computer equipments, no matter the personal computers (PCs) or notebooks, have become indispensable tools for providing convenience in people's daily life or work. However, window interfaces of the computer equipments can only be manipulated through pointer input devices, such as a mouse, touchpad, and trackball.
For example, a mouse may be a wheel mouse or an optical mouse according to a manipulation method, which may smoothly control the position of a cursor on a computer screen. The wheel mouse moves to rotate the ball mounted in the bottom thereof, and a grating wheel for detecting a movement change generates a corresponding electronic movement signal, so as to control a movement position of the cursor. In an optical mouse, an optical sensor module mounted on the bottom emits a light, the light is reflected at the surface of an object into an optical sensor of the optical sensor module, so as to detect a change of the light reflected by the surface of the object, and generate a corresponding cursor movement signal. The optical mouse has become the mainstream in the current market.
In recent years, a touch control (TC) module capable of manipulating a cursor and executing a preset function is further developed to completely replace the functions of the optical sensor module and buttons of a conventional mouse. The touch control module is disposed in an upper housing of the mouse. A user may selectively manipulate the position of the cursor through the optical sensor module on the bottom of the mouse or slide a finger on the TC module to generate a corresponding control signal.
However, the mouse device with the touch control module has an excessively complicated circuit wiring since two pointer sensing modules (an optical sensor module on the bottom of the mouse and a TC module on the top of the mouse) are mounted therein at the same time, with results that the mouse is too bulky in size and appearance and cannot be thinned. In addition, in the manufacturing, the layout design of the components must be considered, such that the manufacturing processes are increased and the computer device has to be sold at a high price, which deviates from the current requirements of a light, thin, short, small, and cheap electronic device.
In order to solve the problems of the mouse device in which two pointer sensing modules are mounted at the same time, Taiwan Patent Publication No. 592353 has disclosed a dual-purpose optical pointer sensing device, which includes a main body, an optical sensor element, and a light pervious contact plate. The optical sensor element is embedded in the main body, and the light pervious contact plate is embedded above the optical sensor element to be touched by a finger of a user, so as to enable the optical sensor element emits a signal upward through the light pervious contact plate, obtain a variance of a moved image, and then control the movement of a cursor. Alternatively, the light pervious contact plate is removed from the optical pointer sensing device, and the optical pointer sensing device is moved on a plane object, so that the optical sensor element emits a signal downwards, obtains a variance of a changed image, and controls the movement of a pointer.
Although the optical pointer sensing device disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 592353 is provided with one pointer sensing module, when the optical pointer sensing device is moved on the plane object, the light pervious contact plate must be detached from the pointer sensing device. No receive space is designed for the main body of the pointer sensing device. When the light pervious contact plate is not used, a user will feel puzzled on how to keep the contact plate for it is easily lost, with a possible result that the optical pointer sensing device cannot be manipulated by a further due to lack of the light pervious contact plate.